Goodbye
by Explicitly Simple
Summary: "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it." Be my everything, close your eyes, help me feel what I cant feel inside.ONESHOT. Maybe...


**Goodbye. **

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said." She was looking down at her fingers. They were twisted in her lap, playing with her gray nails, the same shade as her eyes.

He didn't say anything. He was thinking, hard. He didn't want it to be over. He didn't even want to fight with her. But, they had been bickering so much, it seemed like breaking up was the only option.

She was watching him. He was staring out towards the night. The night was dark, the stars were constricting against the midnight sky. The waves crashed pleasantly against the grains of sand that glowed in the full moon.

He glanced at her through the corner of his sea-green eyes. She was too looking out at the beauty of the night. He could tell that she was cracking. Her gray eyes were filled with sadness, and regret. She settled with her fingers. They now were crossed in her lap.

The silence between them stretched on. It wasn't comfortable; it was awkward, and tense. Finally, she spoke, cause he sure wasn't.

"You know, this was stupid. We are too blind and stubborn to try again. I really am sorry about what I said. It was selfish of me. I'll try to change my negative ways, I really will. But you need to do the same." With that, she stood, and walked away.

Her footsteps were soundless against the sand, and her shadow soon disappeared into darkness.

He didn't even try to go up after her. Instead her planted his bare feet deeper in the sand, and tried to ignore the weeping that came from a distant.

It happened. She finally broke. Right after she walked away.

The tears slid freely down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. Each tear was like a piece of her heart, breaking and letting the invisible wind take them.

_Goodbye. _

The word echoed deeply in her mind. Letting go of something that you looked forward to for years, was just like having someone pass away. It was death, killing the part of you was devoted to that person. It was love, it was happiness, and it was Percy.

She knew it. She knew that she didn't have a crush on him. She knew that didn't just like him. She loved him.

But the sad part was that, she never said anything. It was always something bad going on in their relationship. Either he was being caused of cheating or she was being a know it all.

Everyone saw that they were hitting a ditch, and they weren't climbing out any time soon.

If only she could shut her mouth for once! Why did she always have to snap at his dumb remarks or correct a perfectly good sentence?

That's what ended her up where she was now: sitting on a log in the forest crying her eyes out. Going back to her cabin with her family was too much. Walking around camp, she was sure to see him. So she came to the only place that she thought of. The log next to rock that hid the entrance to the Labyrinth.

They had sat here and talked for hours straight, learning all kinds of new things about each other.

That was the first time that she knew that she loved him. And it scared her to death. She had never been that deep in with feelings before, much less in love. So when he said it to her, she ran.

In her mind, she ran away from him and hid. Being scared how she felt was only the beginning. The fights came out from then. Pointless things turned into snarky remarks. Snark remarks turned into little arguments. Little arguments morphed into screaming matches in his cabin where she would get so mad and storm out. He would follow her to the edge, then the same thing would happen again.

If only he knew how many nights she cried herself to sleep, praying to gods that their rough patch would seal over.

If only he knew how many times she would have an internal match with herself for being a wimp of an emotion.

She only wanted to wipe all the past behind them. She only wanted to have her smiling Percy back, not the person she turned him into.

If she couldn't have him, what was she to do? You only get to live life once, live it to the fullest.

Who was he kidding?

He was currently taking a stroll around the camp, taking I all the details he never noticed. He was looking at them, but he wasn't actually _looking _at them.

Instead, he was still thinking. He couldn't think in his cabin, it smelled too much like

_Her. _

Whenever he closed his eyes, her perfect stormy eyes were all he saw. He saw the way she smiled. He saw the way she laughed at one of his stupid jokes. Then she would flash him a glare, yell and start something.

It wasn't her fault though. He felt like he could take the blame too. He told her he loved her. For the briefest second, he saw fear in her eyes. Then she covered it up with a smile, and just kissed him.

He never heard it from her mouth though. She didn't even say I loved you back.

The pressure was heavy on his shoulders, weighing him down. He felt like holding the world was down upon him again, but this time, there was no Annabeth to keep alive for.

If only his attitude and ego hadn't got in the way! Since he thought he was the almighty Hero of Olympus, he thought he could do anything. But he was dearly mistaken.

He knew that she was a jealous type, so he just irked her nerve every time he had the chance. He hardly did anything though.

That's why they would end up ripping each other's throats off in his cabin. They would fight and fight until their voices were hoarse. He knew that if they didn't make things better, they would only get worse. And so they did.

Sometimes, for the sake of their friends, they would avoid each other for days. There would be no spoken communication between the couple. Then once, they calmed down enough, they would start to talk again.

If only they had lasted a little bit longer. It was obvious that she wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she was scared.

Scared?

What was there to be scared of? They were done with the second war, they weren't attacked by monsters on a regular basis.

_Feelings. _

She was scared of feeling like something special when she was treated like dirt her whole life. So when he came and made her feel like a princess, she wasn't ready for that kind of feeling.

Love was an overwhelming pressure. You would need strength to handle something so strong. But when you have the person you love to lean on, then you could make it through.

But he wasn't there. He wasn't her wall to help her. He was her plague, killing her softly.

_Be my everything, _

_Close your eyes. _

_Help me feel_

_What I cant_

_Feel inside. _

_Take away my pain. _

_Help me through. _

_There's no else, _

_Its only you. _

_Be my wall,_

_To lean on_

_Make sure you catch me_

_Whenever I fall._

_Scare away my hurt_

_Run away my pain,_

_Without you, _

_It's not the same. _

_My dear lullaby,_

_How you made me cry,_

_When we had to say Goodbye. _

_Still my everything, _

_Living breath I sing. _

_You're the angel,_

_That comes out in me. _

_Open up your eyes, _

_Im still alive, _

_I haven't died from our recent goodbye. _

The song played over and over in their heads. It was her favorite song. She would listen to it all the time after they broke up.

He would hear it, and actually listen. He wouldn't get a dazed look in his eyes, no, he would sit there and hear the music. For the first time in a long time, he actually smiled.

The song gave them new hope that they could get through it.

She would hum the song to herself whilst alone, and he would replay the words in his head often.

The only other word that would show up when they saw each other was

_Goodbye. _

Hey, so I no own Percy Jackson and Co. Hehhe, I own what I own and that's a lot of things, maybe not the characters though.

**The song was made by me, personally, a quick little lullaby for my broken heart ****. Whateves, you don't need my story. **

**I OWN MY SONG. 2011. **


End file.
